


Is that a Draft I Feel?

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this mega short one-shot, Toothless ends up angering a certain young viking, to which Jack has to play peacekeeper. Goes with my headcanon that Hiccup is a grump in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a Draft I Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot goes with my headcanon that Hic is a grump in the morning. Please keep this in mind when reading.c:

The inside of the Haddock home was a disaster. Chairs and furniture were everywhere, and even the massive stew pot was askew thanks to Toothless bounding out of the house in a hurry. Hiccup's bedroom was no better. Actually, it was five times worse. In the heat of the moment the night before, the two teens had had no thought for anything but the passion between them, even as they stumbled through the living and dining area locked together in pure undiluted joy. Mouths had met mouths with such force that bruising might have occurred, and hands had grabbed skin and clothing so hard that both were ripped.

The bed in Hiccup's room had been shoved over, and Hiccup's blankets and quilts were tied together in a knot above the two sleeping boys. Jack had Hiccup in a headlock facing away from the white haired boys chest, but Hiccup seemed content nonetheless. Both boys were in the deepest state of sleep humanly (or in Jack's case, spiritually) possible when Toothless came shooting through the window and landed with a crash at the foot of the bed in the middle of the disaster zone. Toothless looked around in confusion, ears back and eyes wide at the sight of the destruction as he took in every detail that was not right about his Viking's bedroom.

Once the black dragon was satisfied that he had taken note of everything, he proceeded to walk with little more care towards the miraculously still sleeping couple. With a gurgling noise and a retch, Toothless hacked up a single slimy fish onto the sheets in front of his Hiccup's face.

Hiccup's nose twitched, and he scrunched it up as he tried to shimmy himself closer into to Jack. Toothless was having none of this however, and proceeded to unceremoniously shove the offering right up and onto Hiccup's face. The lanky boy spasmed and then flung himself upright, causing Jack to be launched off the bed while Hiccup sputtered and coughed, his eyes watering at the smell of the ripe fish.

"Toothless!" he yelled in a hoarse voice, "Thor have mercy on your scaly soul, because when I'm done with you even the Red Death's wrath will pale in comparison!" Hiccup was fuming now, furious at being woken up from such a sweet sleep, especially this way.

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Jack, having righted himself after the shock of being flung onto the wooden floors had subsided,

"Hiccup, Toothless was just trying to be nice and bring us breakfast, weren't you boy?" Jack was coming towards the enraged boy and the confused looking dragon with his hands up in submission. Jack knew all too well not to get in between Hiccup and whatever he was directing his fury at. The last time Jack had tried to separate Hiccup from wrestling Toothless a little too roughly, Jack had ended up bottom first in a barrel. For a scrawny little guy, Hiccup sure packed a punch.

Looking back at the two friends, Jack could not help but notice that they fought like brothers in a way, always over something silly, and with unnecessary reactions to it.

Jack moved closer to the two of them, hands still up, until he was just to the left of Hiccup who was standing at the foot of the bed, Toothless about five feet in front of him. The poor dragon looked so confused; he had both ears back, his mouth half open and his eyes wide, right front leg half way up. The white haired boy slowly reached a hand out and cupped Hiccup's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. He looked from Hiccup to Toothless and back again, putting on a smile.

"Hic, it's alright. It was just a fish. Toothless was only trying to bring us breakfast after… last night's activities." Jack gave another small smile and chuckled at the thought.

Hiccup looked up at Jack and sighed. He unclenched his hands and sighed, looking up at Jack then back at his dragon.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Bud; you know how I am in the morning. I shouldn't have got so upset over it. Jack's right it was only a fish, even if it smelled worse than my dad after a week without bathing." Hiccup said to the black dragon. Toothless, bless his heart, seemed to understand that he had been forgiven, and stepped forward towards the teens before pushing his head gently into Hiccup's chest.

"Haha, hey Bud, I take it I'm forgiven?" Hiccup laughed.

Toothless made a purring noise which both boys chucked to.

Jack took a step back to look at the friends, who were now quietly murmuring to each other, Hiccup stroking the black dragons head.

Jack noticed something right then… a breeze, wafting in through the open window. Then it hit him.

"Hiccup, I think we should put on some clothes."


End file.
